1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display stands and containers therefore; and, more particularly, to a stand displaying a plurality of containers allowing the contents to be selected therefrom as desired.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has been increased emphasis on good health and nutrition in recent years. The presence of certain vitamins and minerals in ones diet has bees long recognized. Many people take a number of different vitamins and minerals every day. As a general rule, such a person would have a plurality of bottles containing the different vitamins and minerals scattered about a counter or the like. The user must pick up the bottles one by one to see what vitamins and minerals he or she wants, unscrew the cap and replace the cap after taking one or more capsules of tablets out of the bottles.
Obviously, such a procedure is not very efficient and not very orderly. There is thus a need for a display rack of the like which allows one to determine quickly and easily those vitamins or minerals he or she desires to take in a neat and orderly manner. Various types of pill dispensers and the like are known in the art. These dispensers are, for the most part, individual units used to dispense pills or the like one at a time. One design described in Pat. No. 4,819,815 by Tarlow and Arner, dated Apr. 11, 1989, does address the problem of holding a plurality of containers for dispensing pills and the like, however, The bottles are hidden from view thereby causing the need for additional labels. Also the stand which holds the bottles is set to hold a fixed number of bottles without the ability to easily add bottles as necessary. In addition, the Tarlow, Arner design causes the pills contained in the bottles to clump up in a pile at the mouth of the container making it difficult to pick out one pill at a time. In addition, the Tarlow, Arner design does not allow the user to visually see if he or she is running out of pits unless the person physically opens each bottle. In addition, the construction of the slidable openings in the Tarlow, Arner design make it difficult if not impossible to produce an air tight seal between the sliding member and the bottle opening thereby causing accelerated deterioration of the contents of the bottle. The sliding closure also does not automatically reclose itself after use so the user my forget reclose a container. And finally, the design of the Tarlow, Arner patent does not allow the user to pick up a bottle one at a time if so desired. The design of the present invention is designed to overcome these and other problems which will be discussed in the description of the preferred embodiment.